helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Station
Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ), or Haro! Sute for short, is a web show showcasing Hello! Project performances and behind the scenes. Videos are uploaded onto the . The show was originally uploaded in a weekly episodic format on Tuesdays at 21:00 JST, the first episode being uploaded on February 5, 2013."ゴルフクイズ①徳永vs矢島 MC:鈴木(愛)&生田【ハロ！ステ#1】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-02-05. After episode #13, the schedule was changed to Wednesdays, and the episodic format ended on July 25, 2018. As of August 2018, Hello! Project Station is uploaded on weekdaysIshida Ayumi. "しーらんぺったんごーりーらー！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-08-02. at 19:00 JST, having dropped the hour-length episodic format and MCs in favor of uploading segmented videos to accommodate people's viewing habits."2018年8月以降のYouTube番組に関して" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-18."【ハロ！ステ#279】こぶし新曲MV、モー娘。20周年企画、生田衣梨奈の定点観測、ハロコン、つばき新曲ヒット祈願、番組のお知らせ MC：和田桜子" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-07-18. Featured Members Current Members= |-|Former Members= *From Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (last featured: December 4, 2014), Tanaka Reina (last featured: June 5, 2013) **9th Gen: Suzuki Kanon (last featured: June 8, 2016) **10th Gen: Kudo Haruka (last featured: December 27, 2017) **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna (last featured: June 27, 2018) *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki (last featured: April 13, 2015) **Tokunaga Chinami (last featured: April 13, 2015) **Sudo Maasa (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Kumai Yurina (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Sugaya Risako (last featured: March 11, 2015) *℃-ute (last featured: June 14, 2017) **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *From ANGERME **1st Gen: Fukuda Kanon (last featured: December 2, 2015) **2nd Gen: Tamura Meimi (last featured: June 1, 2016) **3rd Gen: Aikawa Maho (last featured: January 11, 2017) *From Juice=Juice **Otsuka Aina (last featured: June 19, 2013) *From Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko (last featured: July 5, 2017) **Shimamura Uta (last featured: May 20, 2015) *From Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio (last featured: June 14, 2017) **Ogawa Rena (last featured: June 21, 2017) **Taguchi Natsumi (last featured: October 18, 2017) *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie (last featured: January 1, 2014) **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (last featured: September 24, 2014) **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi (last featured: May 7, 2014) **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka (last featured: January 1, 2014) **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen (last featured: May 7, 2014), Mikame Kana (last featured: September 24, 2014), Mashiro Kana (last featured: June 12, 2013), Inoue Hikaru (last featured: May 23, 2018) **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei (last featured: June 15, 2016), Oura Hirona (last featured: May 7, 2014) **21st Gen: Saito Kana (last featured: April 15, 2015), Takemura Miu (last featured: March 16, 2016) **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa (last featured: June 29, 2016), Shimano Momoko (last featured: June 29, 2016) **24th Gen: Nakano Rion (last featured: June 15, 2016), Okamoto Honoka (last featured: June 24, 2015) **26th Gen: Yoshida Marie (last featured: December 28, 2016) **28th Gen: Hashimoto Momoko (last featured: March 14, 2018), Goto Sayaka (last featured: December 13, 2017) *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Kitagawa Ryo (last featured: October 11, 2017) Episodes / Videos Trivia *On the October 9, 2013 (episode #36), the Hello! Project Station Dance Club was announced. *Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, and Otsuka Aina are the only members who did not present an episode (excluding Hello Pro Kenshuusei). *Starting on March 18, 2014, a spin-off hosted by Kudo Haruka, titled Haruka! Kudo Station, was irregularly uploaded onto the Morning Musume YouTube channel. *A book titled Hello Pro Maruwakari Yojijukugo was published on March 19, 2016 due to the popularity of the "Four-Character Idiomatic Compounds" corner featured on the show. *Following the renewal on April 12, 2017, the show introduced the "Q&A Corner", in which viewers can send in questions for MCs through the official e-mail address: hellosute@gmail.com.Timestamped at 53:40. "ハロ！ステリニューアル！J=JMV2曲&コメント、モー娘。'17ドキュメント、研修生紹介、アンジュ中西MV紹介、J=J宮崎ヘアアレンジ、Q&Aコーナー MC：宮本佳林、山木梨沙【ハロ！ステ#214】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2017-04-12. After January 10, 2018, this segment was changed to the "MC Talk Corner",Timestamped at 22:32. "番組リニューアル！モー娘。20周年企画、稲場愛香の定点観測、ハロコンライブ、MCトーク、アンジュ佐々木・川村が書道に挑戦！小田さくらメイク紹介 MC：譜久村聖【ハロ！ステ#252】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2018-01-10. and fans from outside of Japan are encouraged to also send in questions.Timestamped at 32:38. "つばきMV、モー娘。20周年企画、石田亜佑美の定点観測、ハロコンライブ、MCトーク、アンジュ佐々木・川村が書道に挑戦！生田衣梨奈メイク紹介 MC：宮崎由加【ハロ！ステ#254】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-01-24. Past Logos H!P_S7.jpg|2018 H!P_S6.jpg|2017 H!P_S5.jpg|2017 H!P_S4.jpg|2016 H!P_S3.jpg|2014-2016 H!P_S2.png|2013-2014 H!P_S1.png|2013 Notes # Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, and Natsuyaki Miyabi made post-graduation appearances on the show during segments related to Hello Pro Kenshuusei rehearsals, Engeki Joshibu, and Buono!, respectively. # Several Morning Musume OG members have made post-graduation appearances on the show in the "Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Project 'Memory Dictionary Relay'" segment. References }} External Links *Official Hello! Project Station Channel de:Hello! Project Station Category:2013 Shows Category:Hello! Project Station Category:Hello! Project Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Berryz Koubou Shows In Category:C-ute Shows In Category:6th Generation Shows In Category:8th Generation Shows In Category:9th Generation Shows In Category:10th Generation Shows In Category:11th Generation Shows In Category:12th Generation Shows In Category:13th Generation Shows In Category:14th Generation Shows In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:Juice=Juice Shows In Category:Kobushi Factory Shows In Category:Tsubaki Factory Shows In Category:Country Girls Shows In